Chaos Mode
Chaos Mode is an Innate Ability exclusive to the player character Z3rc (from Pokémon Chaos and a certain Minus World run playing as Chaos). It is considered a counterpart to Overgrow, Blaze, Torrent, and Swarm. When the user's HP falls below 1/3, their chaotic aura flares up (a visible form change). This raises the power of their Ghost and Dark moves by 50% (225% with STAB but neither is doubled for Embrace the Shadows). This ability was named after the song SICKO MODE. I asked Spinny to make a parody of it, but when she disliked the song, I decided to turn the name into an Ability instead. ~Rotamaster Chaos I decided I liked the song because it has three distinct sections, so here are the lyrics. ~Rotamaster Spindini Lyrics Rota, yeah Spinny's gone, my world's cold That's how we already know Brehm is here Spinny would prolly do it to see R.E.M. That's just all she know, she just knows they can win I tried to show her, yeah I tried to show her, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Love Spinny, never let her go Once I’m back I’m in Chaos Mode Woo, Chaos here with the Eevee hat in the booth At the Brehm right now, when they pull up, I can't get loose Yeah, Spindini, that's Tumblr, antis are brutes I just love Spinny, and she tries to give me the loot (Gimme the loot!) They hated Remmy, they cooked her goose Had to change her account to duck the news A two-month lockdown, she made no moves Now she's on again and she's back up with Quinn and the crew I just landed in, know that Pixpix drinks Petaya juice Different colored cans, think Yancola really sellin' fruits And they see Spinny, know the antis wish she had a noose Sur-sur-sur, survey said To never retreat, Revshipping too deep P-p-playin' for keeps, but waitin' for weeks (survey said) To never retreat, Revshipping too deep P-p-playin' for keeps, but waitin' for weeks (yeah) Brehm is way too formal, I still have to follow suit Malachite, most of antis ain't got a clue All of the gifts I sent and Rota I produced I might take all my good deeds and put 'em all in a group Love that Spinny, she drinks the booch 'Bout to get this synergy just for you Told her, "Hop in, you comin' too" In the 504, Spinny treats me like I'm Han, not Luke (Don't stop, Spincess Leia!) Tried to go to her house, at twelve not noon (uh) But it's hard as goin' right to the moon I ain't even make it to the room She seeing my dorm parent, he got me soon Now I got her spinning, and I'm removed What put this shit together? Tape, not glue (survey said) Then I FaceTimed her out the blue Survey said (playin' for keeps) Survey said, Revshipping what survey said (But waitin' for weeks) Yeah Rota Yeah, yeah Spinny, mess these suckers up (Ay, ay) They're in love with R.E.M. Back in high school, I used to be a Yugi fan (yeah) Now I like the game shows and there's Vanguards in their hands They do what they can, lots of time 'til they land They sure beat Vanna White, ayy, yeah Vanna White, ayy, yeah Vanna White, ayy Slept through the flight, ayy Knocked for the night, ayy, mentally solving, man This stuff got me to win now, man I still got scores to settle, man I crept to my room (to my room), have no rights (yeah, right) Vanna White (yeah, what?), Price is Right (yeah) Antis think I'm bad (nah, nah), it's on sight (yeah, what?) But they're nice (yeah), more staple than rice (aww, man) Hates that Christ (yeah), beats Michael Stipe (yeah) That's what I like (yeah), that's what we like (yeah) Got my respect, I'm not a threat When they shoot their shot, I am solved, I surely bet (yeah!) See the stand that we took (ayy), don't read a book (ayy) I am so busy, I'm really Spinny Hate those antis, so dizzy (yeah, what?) Like where is she? (Yeah, what?) No one seen her (yeah, yeah) I'm done, I clean her (yeah) They're in love with R.E.M. Back in high school, I used to be a Yugi fan Now I like the game shows and there's Vanguards in their hands (woo!) I do what I can, lots of time 'til I land They sure beat Vanna White, Vanna White Vanna White, Vanna White Vanna White, yeah, Vanna White Vanna White Yeah, passed Chaos a celly Sendin' texts, on Twisted Kites, yeah I said, "Keep that on lock" They said, "Don't be ashamed of it", yeah It's absolute (yeah), She-Ra reboot (don't watch!) Sweet Yancola, Petaya Juice, yeah (skrrt, skrrt) We back on the road, they act brand new, act pair of shoes, yeah Spinny in the back I said I must work on my glutes, yeah (oh my Arc) Ain't by the book, yeah How good we look, yeah Hate Trebek, yeah Checked Vans on foots, yeah Pass this to my brother, I'ma show him what it took (yeah) Spinny on the Wheel of Forch, got these Tumblr antis shook, yeah Ye-ah